Their Life
by willgirl
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Booth and Brennan and their life together. B&B of course!
1. Waiting

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this story over at the Boneyard and decided to post here. It's an epilogue of sorts to a series of six stories I wrote about B&B getting together and getting married. However, it's not really necessary to read those before reading this however I did want to point out a few things because I got some reviews asking about it. In the fics, Rebecca gives Booth joint custody and Booth asks Brennan to be Parker's legal guardian and Parker starts calling her Mom. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Waiting**

He sat with his elbows on his knees, his hands cupping his cheeks. The mass of blonde curls on his head always threatened to spill over in front of his face, but they never did. He was sad and he wanted the waiting to be over. He turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes, Parker?" Booth replied.

"When's Mommy coming back?" he said.

Booth sighed. It was at least the hundredth time Parker had asked this question, although he couldn't help but ask it himself. Bones had been gone for two and a half weeks and was expected to be gone for at least two weeks more. She was on a dig in Cairo, excavating remains for the Egyptian government. When she had told him she was going, he barely protested. He knew that she had compromised on a lot of things in their relationship, marriage being a primary one and he was anxious to show her that her former life would not end just because they were married.

It was a short eight months ago that they were married and he could scarcely believe it.

"Not for another couple of weeks, bub." He replied.

"Oh." Parker said, sadly. "Will she be back for my birthday?"

Booth smiled to himself. Parker's birthday was several months away.

"Definitely earlier than that." He said.

"Oh, okay." Parker replied, satisfied with his answer.

After a few moments silence, Parker spoke again.

"Daddy, why did she have to go?"

Booth had answered this question before too.

"She is helping out the people in Egypt." He replied. "It's important for them to find out what happened to their friends and family too."

"I miss her." Parker said softly.

He thought of her smile and her hair in the sunlight, how she laughed at him in the morning when he tried to fake sleep, and how she kissed him assertively and passionately, leaving no room for doubt that he was the one she wanted.

"I miss her too bub." He replied.

"Well.." a voice came from above the stairs. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hey Angela." He said, turning and smiling as Angela made her way down the platform stairs. He struggled to find an answer for why they were here. Somehow it just felt right.

"Don't worry." Angela said, seeing the look on his face. "I understand why you are here. I miss her too,"

"Yeah, well…" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "We ran out of things to do at home, didn't we bub?"

"Yes." Parker replied. "I already wrote my letter for Mom and drew her lots of pictures."

"I am sure you did a good job and that she will enjoy the letter." Angela replied. "Now listen you two mopes, why don't I get Jack and Zach and we head over to Wong Foo's?"

"Sounds good, Angela." He said, smiling gratefully. "What do you think bub?"

But Parker wasn't paying attention, he was too busy staring at the figure who had just entered the Jeffersonian.

"MOM!" he shouted, leaping off the steps and running towards her.

She dropped her bags and knelt down just in time to catch Parker who launched himself into her arms. The momentum of his hug was too much and they fell over, giggling.

"Mom, I missed you so, so much!" Parker cried, his arms wrapped so tightly around her neck that she could hardly breathe.

"I missed you too Parker." Brennan replied, choking back the tears. She glanced up at Booth who was grinning from ear to ear and rocking back and forth on his feet, like an impatient little boy waiting for his own turn.

"Lots and lots of stuff happened while you were gone!" Parker said.

"Well, let's go to Wong Foo's and you can tell me all about it, okay?" she replied, moving towards Booth.

"Okay." Parker said happily.

She stood in front of him, breathing in his scent and fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him. She thought to herself 'Why fight it?' and propelled into his arms.

His lips were immediately on hers and she felt a ripple of desire flow throughout her entire body. God, she missed him. Finally they pulled apart, panting.

"I thought you had two more weeks." He said.

"I was homesick all of the sudden and I just wanted to come home." She replied honestly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bones." He said, his voice low and husky. "And I love you."

She barely managed to squeak out an 'I love you too' before his lips were on hers again, flooding her body with love and desire.

"Mom?" Parker asked, looking at them and tapping his foot impatiently. "Dad?"

They pulled apart and turned to him.

"Can we go to Wong Foo's now?" Parker said.

"Yes we can." Booth replied, linking his arm around her waist. Parker grabbed her other hand and the two men in her life lead her out the door before she even had time to say hi to anyone else.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Making Up

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention before that the story is going to be five chapters long. Here's a little smut! And thank you to a380fan, YouAndMe Kelly, Lu78, ilovepeterpetrelli,xAbiVx, della and brennanmars for your reviews!**

**Chapter Two: Making Up**

"That's ridiculous." She said, unlocking the door of their house and walking in.

"Ridiculous?" he asked astonishingly. "I was trying to protect you." He knew immediately he had said the wrong thing.

"Protect me?" she replied loudly, dropping her bag by the door. She turned to him and put her hands on her hips, eyes blazing with anger. "I can take care of myself!"

"He was blatantly hitting on you Bones!" he said exasperatingly. "You are MY wife."

"I was going to deal with it." She retorted. "But you had to go hit him. At a crime scene no less. Cullen is going to freak out!"

He bit back a smile as he heard Temperance used the expression 'freak out.' Laughter would only make her madder and he didn't want that.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, trying his hardest not to get aroused at the sight of her. She looked beautiful when she was angry.

"Sorry's not good enough!" she said angrily.

He strode two steps forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Never breaking the kiss, he propelled her forward until they hit the wall. They pulled apart panting and he began moving his kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Booth…" she protested weakly. "We are fighting."

"Mmm.." he replied, nipping at the curve of her neck. "Let's skip the rest and move on to the makeup sex okay?" Before she realized it, he had removed her t-shirt in one swift move.

His lips descended on her chest and she bit back a cry of pleasure. "Okay." She said, her fingers gripping his hair tightly. At this moment, like so many moments before she willingly surrendered herself to his touch.

He moved his way back up and kissing her hard on the lips, he rocked his body against hers and she moaned in his mouth. Reaching for his shirt, she undid the buttons one by one, kissing him everywhere as she pushed his shirt to the ground. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him softly on the lips as she did so.

"Love you." She said, watching his eyes darken to a deep brown.

"Love you too." He said huskily as he carried her to the bedroom.

As they bumped against the doorframe, he pulled back looking concerned. "What about Parker?" he asked breathlessly.

"Sleepover, remember?" she replied, pressing her bare chest against his.

He flashed her a sexy grin. "Okay then." He replied. She responded by grinding her hips against his, causing him to moan loudly. Suddenly he was propelling her forward until they hit the bed, tumbling down on top of it.

Reaching for her pants, he slowly undid the buttons one by one, as his fingers traced across her belly, up to her chest and back again.

"Too slow." She protested.

He just grinned and slowly pulled down her jeans and panties both at once. He moved up to kiss her and she grabbed him, pushing them over until she was straddling him. Her removal of the rest of his clothes was the complete opposite and within half a minute they were both naked. He flipped them back over and pressed a hard kiss against her mouth.

She parted her legs as she kissed him back and as he entered her, she was lost in a wave of pleasure. As it always was with Booth, it was pure bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was nestled into his chest as always, his hand around her waist preventing her from leaving, not that she ever wanted to. Her eyes were half closed and he knew she would be sound asleep within minutes. It had been a long day, nearly twelve hours at the crime scene.

He glanced over at the clock and smiled.

"What?" she said, seeing that all too familiar grin.

"Eight years." He replied.

Seeing her confused face, he pointed at the clock. She lifted her head to look at it and noticed that it said 12:01 am.

She smiled as he reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Happy Anniversary Temperance." He said quietly.

"Happy Anniversary Seeley." She replied, kissing him softly on the lips.


	3. Visiting

**A/N: Here is the next chap! Thanks to brennanmars, ilovepeterpetrelli, SquintSquad10 and Bellabun for your reviews. A few people commented about Parker calling Brennan Mom so I went back and amended my authors notes for the first chap with an explanation.**

**Chapter Three: Visiting**

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." He said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"Okay." She replied. "I'm just a little nervous. I mean your family is…"

"Extremely confusing and complicated?" he chuckled.

"Well there is that." She said.

"Don't worry." He replied, pulling the car into a parking space. "They will love you."

She smiled as she got out of the car and he thought for the thousandth time how lucky he was to have met her.

As they walked in, he noticed that nobody was around. 'Well it is seven o'clock on a Friday night.' He mused to himself.

"Parker!"

He looked towards the platform and saw Angela scurrying towards him.

"Be warned." He said in a low voice. "Auntie Ange is kind of…"

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Angela squealed, enveloping him into a tight hug.

"I have Monday off from school so I thought I'd come home for the weekend ." he replied.

Angela pulled away and looked at the person standing next to him. "Look at you college boy! And who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Sarah." Parker said nervously.

Angela arched her eyebrow. "Girlfriend? Well aren't you secretive."

"Only because I knew you would be all over her!" Parker replied grinning. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Out on a case. They should be back soon." Angela replied as they headed up the platform. "Jack, Zack!" she shouted.

"So." Parker said, turning to Sarah. "This is the lab. Basically where I grew up."

"You got to run around here as a kid?" Sarah said, looking around in wonder. "Weren't they afraid you were going to break the equipment?"

"Nah, I was a pretty good kid." He replied. "Although there was this one time…"

"Parker!" Hodgins said, coming towards them. "Dude, how are you?"

"I'm good." Parker replied, giving Hodgins a quick hug. "This is Sarah."

"Girlfriend?" Hodgins asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Parker replied.

"Nice to meet you." Hodgins said, giving Sarah a small wave.

"Parker, hello." Zach said, coming up the stairs with an x-ray in his hand.

"Hey Zach, how's it going?" Parker replied.

"Well, I am trying to figure out what caused this ulna to fracture. I will have to ask Dr. Brennan when she gets in." Zach said.

"Zach, man, when Parker says how's it going he means in your life, not the x-ray." Hodgins said.

Zach put the x-ray down. "It's going very well."

"How's Shari and Sami?" Parker asked, referring to Zach's wife and two year old daughter.

"They are great." Zach replied, a smile spreading across his features.

"What about Mel and Si?" Parker said, turning back to Angela.

"Same old." She replied. "Full of drama those two."

Parker looked over and Sarah and saw she looked confused.

"Mel and Si are Jack and Auntie Ange's kids. Mel's fourteen and Si's eleven." Parker stated.

"And their full names are Melanie and Silas." Angela said. "I did not name my baby Si."

"So how come you call Angela; Auntie Ange but Jack is not Uncle Jack?" Sarah asked. "Sorry about all of the questions."

"Not at all." Angela replied smiling. "We are confusing. None of us are related but as I have no brothers or sisters and Bren is like a sister to me, I asked if it was okay that I be an Aunt to Parker. Jack didn't care about being called Uncle."

"I think I've got it now." Sarah said. "Your real mom is Rebecca and your stepfather is Drew. You real dad is Booth and your stepmother is Temperance Brennan."

"Right." Parker replied. He was about to say something else when he heard arguing coming from outside the doors of the lab.

"Bones, clearly the boyfriend was involved."

"Booth, you always think it's the boyfriend."

"All I am saying is that he had access to all of the materials needed to create the murder weapon."

"Fifteen years of marriage, you think they would have run out of steam by now." Hodgins muttered under his breath.

The two arguers in question were strolling side by side into the lab when they suddenly stopped arguing.

"Those are my parents." Parker managed to say before Booth let out a shout.

"Parker!"

"Hey Dad." Parker replied, watching Booth bound up the steps and give him a huge hug. Brennan followed behind, waiting for the father-son reunion to finish. Parker turned to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Dr. Bones." He said, using his childhood nickname for her.

"Hey Parker." She replied, squeezing him back tightly.

Parker repeated his reason for being there and then gestured for Sarah to come forward.

"Sarah, these are my parents, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. Guys, this is Sarah, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." Booth said, shaking her hand.

"Yes it is nice to meet you." Brennan echoed. "Please call me Tempe. And Booth…well you can call him Booth."

Parker began to laugh and soon everyone was joining in.

"So," he said. "Can we go to Wong Foo's now?"

"Ahh, now the real reason for your visit comes out." Booth chuckled.

"Ehh…" Parker replied, giving a shrug in perfect imitation of his dad.

"We will go grab Mel and Si and meet up with you." Hodgins said.

"I unfortunately can't go." Zach said. "Sami has a bad cold so I should go home."

"Okay we will meet you over there." Brennan replied. "Say hi to Shari for me Zach."

Zach nodded as the four of them made their way to the door.

"Wong Foo's?" Sarah enquired. "Is that the restaurant you keep telling me about with that magical guy?"

"Yeah." Parker replied, smiling. "Sid's a genius…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat on the ledge, his feet dangling over the side just like he used to do when he was little. He loved sitting up here, watching everyone hard at work below. Right now he could see Sarah being led around the lab by Zach and Hodgins who were no doubt showing her disgusting things.

He heard footsteps behind him and he knew immediately it was her. This was their special spot, just the two of them. When he was younger and he got in trouble over something or he was fighting with his mom, he would always come here. And just as she was doing right now, she would sit down next to him, swinging her legs and not saying a word. Just letting him be.

"She's nice." Brennan said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." He replied, looking down at her. "I really like her."

"I can tell." She smiled. They were silent for a few more minutes.

"So are you going to tell your dad you changed your major again?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he replied, looking astonished.

She shrugged. "I've picked up a few things from your dad over the years. Don't tell him I said so though, his head will inflate. Not that it's scientifically possible but.."

Parker laughed.

"So?" she prodded.

"Creative Writing." He replied, feeling nervous.

Temperance Brennan looked over at her son and smiled.

"Perfect." She said.


	4. Partners

**A/N: Here it is, the second to last chapter. I will probably post the final one later tonight because frankly, I am bad at waiting. I would like to thank fortune kookie 91, brennanmars, ilovepeterpetrelli, Becca Hilpz, bb-44ever, a380fan, DBFan2005, Bellabun and Professor T for your reviews! Just to let you know I have started another fic called Accommodations, which is a sequel to something I wrote called Four Years. Check it out if you have a chance. And I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter Four: Partners**

She sat on the couch, waiting for him to come home. Usually it was the opposite; she was always the one staying late at the lab, him at home patiently waiting for her. But she figured a meeting with the Deputy Director was important enough to stay late. She took a sip of her tea and glanced around the room.

She loved their home, from the moment you stepped in, you knew it was theirs. The rooms were painted in dark, rich colours, there were mementos from the various trips they had been on scattered throughout the rooms. And of course there were the pictures. There were pictures on the walls, on tables, stuck on the fridge.

Smiling she let her gaze drift over them, fondly remembering each one. There were pictures of her and Booth with Parker when he was young, various pictures of her and Booth vacationing in destinations all over the world. Pictures of them with Angela, Hodgins and Zach and their respective families. Even after all of these years, they still worked together and spent time together. As Booth said, they were family of course.

Most recently, photos of their grandchild had appeared. Madelyn Temperance Booth was only three months old and yet tons of pictures had already been taken of her. She smiled when she thought about how excited Parker was when he told her that Sarah was pregnant. Currently, he was teaching at a local public school while working on his first novel anytime he got the chance.

She chuckled to herself as she thought about her life. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that she, Temperance Brennan had been married to her partner Seeley Booth for 19 years and that she was a grandmother.

'Fifty-two years old is too young to be a grandmother.' She thought to herself.

And yet she loved her little family, everything about it. Yes it was odd and unconventional, but that was her and Booth. She heard him coming up the steps and she put her teacup down in anticipation. Even after 19 years, she loved nothing more than to wrap her arms around him when they got home from work.

The door opened and as he stepped inside, she smiled. He was still devastatingly handsome and she wondered after all this time why she hadn't got tired of looking at him.

"Hey Babe." He said, flinging his jacket on the end of the couch as he sat down next to her.

"Don't call me Babe." She replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Sorry Bones, it won't happen again." He said, kissing her softly on the cheek. He tugged at her arm and she snuggled into his chest.

"How was the meeting with Meyers?" she asked. Immediately she felt him stiffen.

"Ahh, it was good. Cullen showed up." He replied.

"Cullen?" she said. "How's he taking retirement?"

"He's bored out of his mind of course." He said. "But he can't get around too fast anymore."

"So what did they want?" she asked.

He sat up and turned to look at her. She immediately felt nervous, something was wrong she could feel it in her gut. She almost chuckled as she thought about what he would say if she mentioned that.

"Look, Temperance, Meyers is retiring and…." He trailed off.

"Booth, you are making me nervous, what is it?" she said.

"They want me to be Deputy Director." He stated.

"Deputy Director?" she repeated. "How are you not happy about that? Seeley, that's fantastic, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." He replied. "But listen, you know what this means right?"

"Oh." She said, the answer suddenly coming to her. "We won't be partners anymore."

He nodded.

"I guess it makes sense." She replied. "I mean logically we are both getting older and the field work has been tough it's just…"

"I know." He said. "We have been partners for so long."

"22 years." She breathed.

"I don't have to take the job." He stated. "I mean we could just…"

"Seeley." She said, cutting him off. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "You should do this. Both you and I know you should. We couldn't be partners forever. I'm surprised we lasted this long. Besides you deserve this"

He brushed a hair away from her face and leaned forward so that his forehead was touching hers.

"Okay." He whispered. "I'm going to miss you though."

"I'm going to miss you too." She replied, blinking back tears. "But hey, you are the boss now right? That means you can still come and take me for lunch."

"That is true." He said, leaning back on the couch. She resumed her position, snuggling into his chest. "Oh no."

"What?" she asked.

"Now Hodgins is going to say that I'm 'the man.'" He said.

She let out a bark of laughter and his voice soon mingled with hers and they laughed and laughed as they thought about everything that had happened in their partnership and their life.

"I love you Booth." She said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too Bones." He replied.


	5. Passing

**A/N: So...this was the hardest thing I have ever written. It's really hard to read it again. But as I did, I realized that there is a section that talks about something that happened in a previous story of mine so I just included a little excerpt here to help you understand the story better.**

_**She opened the bag and pulled out a chain. On it was two dog tags, one a military issue tag, the other in a shape of a bone. She looked closely at the dog tag. "This is your dog tags." She said.**_

"_**Yes. Well one of them anyway." He replied. "See I have the other." He reached under his shirt and pulled out a replica of the chain she was holding in her hand.**_

"_**See, the dog tag is me and the bone is you." He said. "I have one of each and you have one of each. It means that you are apart of me and I am apart of you."**_

"_**It's beautiful." She replied. The simplicity of the gift along with his explanation brought tears to her eyes. She held it out for everyone to see.**_

"_**Oh sweetie, that's so pretty." Angela said.**_

"_**Yes it definitely suits you." Cullen said.**_

"_**What does it say?" Cam asked.**_

_**She looked closer and realized that the bone had a word engraved on it. She felt the tears slip down her face. "It says partners." She said softly. She turned in her seat and pulled him into a hug.**_

**I hope that makes it clearer and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Be warned, it is sad! Oh, and I also used a few lines from the show.**

**Chapter Five: Passing**

His wrinkled hands fingered the suit lying on the bed next to him. Soon he would have to get up, be strong, smile, greet their friends and lie and tell them everything was going to be alright. But here, in their bedroom, with her scent still on the pillow he couldn't pretend that he would be okay.

Someone just can't be gone after 46 years of marriage, that wasn't right.

He glanced around their bedroom, tears in his eyes as he looked at the various pictures and mementos of their life. When she had gotten sic, the doctor recommended that they move to a nursing home, but she refused. This was their home, she had said, and she didn't want to move.

Even at 76, Temperance Brennan was a formidable woman. And now here he was, three years later and she wasn't there beside him.

It had been five days. Five days of his arms trembling because he was unable to hold her, five days of funny jokes that he couldn't tell her, five days of him not being able to call her Bones.

He leaned back on the bed and shut his eyes, a tear rolling sown as he thought of their partnership, their life.

_Spit in my hand, we're Mulder and Scully.  
I don't know what that means._

_You want to go to heaven.  
But you don't believe in heaven.  
But you do._

_No….my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan….  
I know who you are._

_You know Bones there's more than one kind of family._

_No! Listen to me. It's….I love you. I'm in love with you._

_I swear. I love you Temperance and I'm never going to let you go. _

_Parker said something….he asked if I could be his second mommy._

_What did I do to deserve you?  
Everything_

A tear rolled down his cheek and then another and another. He needed her, he didn't know what to do without her.

"Dad? Dad?" he heard Parker call from the other room.

"Coming." He replied, sitting up and brushing the tears away. He slowly got into his suit and looked in the mirror. There were only two things missing. He reached for his wedding ring and slipped it on his finger, twirling it for a moment. Hers had been placed in the urn. After everything she had done in her lifetime, she refused to be as she put it 'a decomposing body in the ground.'

He reached for the dog tags and slipped them around his neck. She had made him wear hers too, right before she died. She held them out to him in her small hand and when he had refused, she had pressed them into his hand. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered, 'Partners.'

He had kissed her forehead as he held her close and he whispered back. 'Always, Bones.'

Several minutes later she had slipped away and he was alone without her.

He reached for the chain and slipped it over his head. He would never take it off again, he knew that much was true. Adjusting his tie, he took one more glance around his room and headed out to the living room to see Parker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had said lovely things. There wasn't much of a service in terms of religious content, he knew she wouldn't like that so instead everyone got up and said something about her. Some of them were funny, others sad, but each one a perfect reflection of who she was.

The squints were the hardest. Angela had taken Brennan's death hard and he had barely recognized the frail woman standing in front of him. Zach, normally cool and collected, broke down as he tried to speak and Hodgins had to lead him back to his seat.

Then the kids spoke. Chris spoke of how Grandma T would always help him get an A in science and Madelyn, she spoke of all the times Brennan and her would sit together and just talk about life.

Parker was barely coherent as he tried to explain to the crowd how important his Mom's presence was in his life. Booth's chest tightened has he heard Parker recollect various stories about 'Dr. Bones.'

And then it was his turn. He slowly made his way to the podium and looked out at the crowd. So many faces, so many people who loved her.

"I…" he started, his hands trembling. "I was married to Temperance Brennan for 46 years; I have known her for 49. She is without a doubt the best, most beautiful, strongest person I have ever known." He paused and took a deep breath as his hands clutched the podium.

"From the moment I saw her, I knew…I knew it was going to be me and her forever. Call it a gut feeling. Don't tell I said that though, you know how notorious she was about gut feelings."

The crowd chuckled.

"She was the best at what she did, and more than that, she cared. Every skeleton had a face, she strived to give them justice and she did. She was formidable, taking down gang leaders and anyone else who came in her way. But there was another side to her. The one who used to let Parker draw over the walls, saying it encouraged his creativity. The one who fiercely defended her team, no matter what the issue. The one who used to…." His voice broke. "The one who used to….hold me when I got scared."

"I wish she could be here now, because I really need that." He leaned forward on the platform, the tears streaming down his face, unable to continue.

Suddenly arms were around him, and he looked over to see Madelyn hugging him fiercely. He hugged her back tightly.

'I know you don't believe in heaven, Temperance.' He thought to himself. 'But I do. And I will see you there, I know it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker ran his hands over the marble engraving in the wall. Special Agent Seeley Booth, father of Parker, grandfather of Madelyn and Chris and husband and partner to Dr. Temperance Brennan…..

It had been less than a month. He had gone quickly, just as Parker knew he would. He knew his father just wasn't equipped to live in this world without her. And now they were together. Parker believed in heaven, just like his father taught him too. But it didn't matter really, whether there was a heaven or it was someplace else. All he knew is that they were together.


End file.
